


Her Girl Friday

by flannery_culp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Classic Film References, F/F, Hiding, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannery_culp/pseuds/flannery_culp
Summary: Betty has a deadline for the school paper, but Veronica has different ideas about how they should be spending their time.





	

Betty heard a knock on the door and looked up just in time to see Veronica walking in.  Her cape was tossed casually over her shoulders, as if she wasn't quite ready to commit to leaving the building or staying inside.

"How's the article going, Walter Burns?"

"Walter Burns?" Betty asked, swiveling in her chair to face Veronica.

"From  _His Girl Friday_?" Veronica said.  "It's only the most famous movie about a newspaper ever written.  Do they teach you nothing in this town?"

"They used to show old movies at the drive in," Betty said.  "But I guess the theater closing down is a sign of how poorly that worked out."

"That's too bad," Veronica said.  She walked over to Betty, her heels clicking against the floor until she had closed the distance between them.  "I guess I'll just have to educate you myself."

Betty smiled.  "I don't think I would complain about that," she said.

Veronica placed a hand on Betty's shoulder, the tip of her index finger resting just on top of Betty's collarbone.  "Lucky for you, I'm quite the expert.  But we should get out of here and start right away.  I have a lot to catch you up on."

Betty sighed, and turned back to face her computer.  "I can't," she said.  "I'm barely going to make this deadline as it is."

"But you're the editor," Veronica said, with that little pout that Betty couldn't resist.  "You chose the deadline.  Can't you push it back?"

"Would Walter Burns push back his deadline?" Betty asked.

"Look at you," Veronica said.  "You haven't even seen the movie and you're already trying to use it to win me over."  She closed Betty's laptop and pushed it aside, propping herself up on the table to take its place.  "It's working, by the way."

"Good," Betty said, trying not to think too hard about Veronica's legs, which were stretched out luxuriously right in front of her.  She wished she could just leave with her right now, forget about this stupid article and just get lost in Veronica.  But she had work to do, and she had promised Jughead that she would look over his latest piece.  And besides, she and Veronica were starting to get sloppy.  They were spending too much time alone together; giving too many excuses for why they couldn't hang out with the others.  She knew that Kevin was getting suspicious, and it wouldn't be long before the others were too.

"At the very least, you should take a break," Veronica said.  "You're going to strain those pretty eyes looking at a computer screen for that long."  She pushed herself down off the table and in one graceful motion seated herself on Betty's lap, her legs on either side of her and her arms around Betty's neck.

"Ronnie," Betty said, her heart racing.  "Someone's going to see us."

"I suppose that's a possibility," Veronica said.  "But that's a risk that I'm willing to take." She licked her bottom lip, careful not to ruin her perfect lipstick.  Betty longed for even the slightest fraction of her confidence.  She would be screwed if this ever got out.  Her mother would never let her leave the house again.  Assuming that she got to stay in the house.  They could always send her away, just like they had done with her sister.  Hide her the same way they hid anything that could possibly damage the Cooper family image.

But sitting here with Veronica, all of that felt so distant.  All she could think about was the warmth of Veronica's body where it was touching hers; the curve of her cheekbones and the intensity of her eyes.  "Me too," she said, quietly.  She didn't wait to see Veronica's reaction, stretching her neck to kiss her.  She was soft, still not quite sure how far this was going.  She kissed Veronica gently, moving her hands to Veronica's waist and then slowly upwards, her fingers lingering along the lines of each rib.  Veronica held onto her tighter, her fingers clasping Betty's shoulders as Betty's mouth moved from her lips to her neck.  For the first time in a long time, Betty felt like there was nothing to worry about.  There was Betty and Veronica, and that was it.

The sound of the door handle made Betty jump, practically knocking Veronica off of her.  She pulled her chair back to the table, opening her laptop to make herself look busy just as Jughead walked in the door.

"Hey," he said, "ready to read my latest groundbreaking piece?"

"Jughead," Betty said, brushing a stray hair out of her face.  "You're... early."

Jughead looked from Betty to Veronica.  Betty looked, too.  Veronica was leaning against the wall, a bored look on her face as if she had been waiting there for Betty all along.  Cool and collected, just as always.  The only hint that anything had happened was a small smile that appeared on the edges of her mouth as she saw how nervous Betty was.

"Am I... interrupting something?" Jughead asked.

"I was just on my way out," Veronica said, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders.  "Betty, I'll see you tonight?  For the movie?"

Betty looked at her laptop, the blank format for the paper open on the screen.  She bit her lip.

"I'll be over around eight."


End file.
